Cathy Turner
Catherine "Cathy" Turner née King (also known as The @rtist), first appearing as a central character—with five suspect appearances and four minor appearances—in Season 1 of Criminal Case, is a main character in Season 5, where she serves as the Tech Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 28 years of age, Cathy has freckles, blue eyes, and long pink hair which she ties in a messy bun. She dons a white shirt with sheer sleeves and a purple rim, a square necklace with green borders, and a tattoo of a star on her neck. She is known to be the granddaughter of Samuel King, the former Chief of Police, and is described as unafraid to speak her mind, strong-willed, and fun-loving. She is interested in computers and new technologies, which explains her hacking background. She is also interested in raising her baby son Sammy with her husband Alex. In her first suspect appearance, where she is seen in her hacker persona under the alias The @rtist, Cathy appears as a hologram, wearing a mask and a hoodie, to remain anonymous when spoken to via video chat. In her second suspect appearance, it is made known that she owns a cat and uses Friendnet. In her third suspect appearance, when not appearing as The @rtist, she is seen wearing a beige tank top with black stripes under a white top. Additionally, she sports a black necklace with a pixel heart in the middle. It is discovered that she rides a bike and is a nail biter. In her fourth suspect appearance, she wears a pink dress adorned with a flower on the right side, a pearl headband, and pink nail polish. It is noted that she has knowledge in electronics, is a member of the University and knows hypnotism. In her fifth suspect appearance, she reverts back to her casual attire worn in her third suspect appearance, with a golden brooch pinned to the left. It is learned that she plays the violin, takes Vitamin C and eats snails. Events of Criminal Case Season 1 Killing Me Softly Cathy first appeared as The @rtist, a professional hacker. Alex tried to hack the Friendnet profile of Olly Oliver's secret admirer Mary Lou Hong. Shockingly, he was counter-hacked by The @rtist. Jones and the player then talked to The @rtist on video-chat to ask her why she had done this. She first introduced herself and told them to call her The @rtist as she had to remain anonymous. When asked why she had blocked their hack, The @rtist told the team that she just wanted to get their attention so that she could assist them since their hacking software was way too visible on the Friendnet servers. When asked whether she had access to Olly's secret admirer's Friendnet profile, The @rtist answered that she was not able to access it yet, but she had discovered that the profile was last accessed from the Comic Book Shop where the owner, Kevin Parker had a free access computer for his customers. Later, The @rtist again talked to the team on video-chat after she had successfully accessed the secret admirer's profile. She said that Olly and his secret admirer's conversation was about the victim leaving the Lone Roses and then the two forming a duo. The @rtist had also found a secret album in the admirer's profile which contained a photo of Olly's dead body inside the drum. This revealed that the secret admirer was in fact the killer of Olly. The team then sent the photo of Olly's dead body to Alex for analysis, which then gave them the fifth and final clue about the victim's killer. At the End of the Rope A teenage girl named Lisa Edwards was found hanging from a noose in the library of the Grimsborough University. While analyzing Lisa's tablet computer, Alex noticed that she only had a single phone number, which belonged to Cathy, who appeared in this case as The @rtist. The team then talked to her on video-chat and asked her why Lisa had her phone number. She replied and said that she had given her phone number to Lisa after seeing several bullying messages on her Friendnet by anonymous users. So, The @rtist decided to help Lisa and gave the victim her phone number. Afterwards, The @rtist arrived in the station, wearing a black jacket and a white mask, and shocked the team as it was the first time they saw each other face to face. She told them that she had been hiding something from them as she had to make sure they were trustworthy first. She said that the bullying messages left on Lisa's Friendnet were sent by none other than the victim's best friend, Penelope Rivera. The @rtist then met with the team later on and told them that she had been investigating the library and found a video taken at the time of the murder. She further said that the video was captured by one of the webcams attached to the computers in the library. The @rtist then told the team that someone had come in the library while she was trying to retrieve the video from the webcam, so she had to hide it. The team, without wasting any time, went to the library and found the webcam broken to pieces. As usual, they succeeded in piecing the webcam back together. They then analyzed it and found the fifth and final clue of the case, with the help of The @rtist once again. Marked for Death A student named Tyler Wright was found dead in the Dean's office. Whilst checking the victim's cell phone, the team found a message written to Tyler from The @rtist. The message revealed that The @rtist's real name was Cathy and that she had caught Tyler cheating on her, which meant that they had been in a relationship. While the team suspected Cathy more in this case due to her past ties with Tyler, the team had no choice but to contact her via video-chat. Cathy admitted the truth, but told the team that she would never kill Tyler over this. The video-chat interrogation caused Cathy to confront the team as her real self in the University grounds after the team found her graffiti at the gym of herself loathing cheaters, particularly those who were dishonest in relationships. Cathy felt uncomfortable having to admit that she had two identities, and she admitted that writing graffiti sometimes used to get rid of her stress at times. The police was assuming about academic cheating, but Cathy countered by saying that her view of cheating involved being dishonest in a relationship, which later on proved Cathy innocent at the climax of the case. Before the killer was exposed, Cathy took a risk by handing out evidence directly to the police that would help them with the killer's capture. The Rorschach Reaper .|left|thumb]]Cathy was a participant in the University Prom Ball. After the competition ended, Donna Walker announced that Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and that Chad Baker was her Prom King. However, as the celebration was about to ensue, Madison was slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood everywhere. The team investigated the scene and found a Rorschach test which read, "Take Madison's passing as a message from me to you. The game is afoot." Cathy then called up the team to meet her in the station. She told the team that she had additional information about the Rorschach Reaper and suggested them to search the College Dean Donna's desk. Just then, she was interrupted and stopped by her grandfather, Chief King, who shouted at her saying that she was forbidden to take part in criminal investigations. The two then started arguing, causing Cathy to leave, angrily. Jones then called Cathy on the phone since talking to her could help the team's investigation progress. Cathy, as The @rtist now, answered the call. She told Jones that she had a look at the prison's surveillance feed and managed to access some of the surveillance cameras. But, time was pressing and she did not have sufficient resources to crack the video's encryption herself. So, she left the surveillance video on the player's desk so that Alex could decipher it. Drive, Swing, Die Cathy met Zack Holden, the owner and CEO of Friendnet, during the Additional Investigation of the case, when Cathy was thoughtful of hacking into Friendnet unlawfully, but caught a couple of security findings in spite of what was thought to be an act of impersonation. Zack offered Cathy a place in Friendnet but Cathy had to give some thought because she was not finished with college yet. It All Ends Here Cathy returned in the Additional Investigation to mourn for the death of her grandfather, who shot himself to death after being arrested for the murder of Adam Bentley. She also requested the team's help to find her deceased grandfather's Medal of Valor so that she could place it on his grave. After the team found Samuel's Medal of Valor and inquired the medal before Howard Johnson, the team gave Samuel's medal to Cathy, which the team made Cathy aware of the good man Samuel used to be. Cathy was only hoping that her grandfather was still alive because she personally felt he had a lot of explaining to do, but because Samuel committed suicide, Cathy would not be able to know the motive as to why Samuel would lose himself. A Brave New World Cathy appeared in the Additional Investigation. It was in this case when it was discovered from Herman Cavendish that the King family were from a Pilgrim family called Kingsley, but their family name changed to King after those centuries. Another shocking fact was discovered in the very case that Samuel was one of the members of the notoriously secret society known as The Crimson Order. In the Additional Investigation of this case, Cathy was digging about her deceased grandfather's life. At the natural harbor, Cathy was holding an article about one of her grandfather's investigations but the wind flew it away from her grip. Thus she went to the police station and asked for the team's help once again. The team then went to search the natural harbor, found the article, examined it, and sent it to Alex for analysis. After analyzing the article, Alex told the team that it was about a murder investigation about a man called Gerald Walker, but he said that this murder investigation was gone from their files and the only one who could delete it was Chief King. Jones could not believe that Chief King would help the secret group known as "The Crimson Order", so the team went to talk to Jason Palms about this. Jason said that it was the Crimson Order's doing of deleting the murder investigation from the police forces' files. He further said that Chief King was a member of this secret society because all his investigations on the Crimson Order were silent. Ashes to Ashes Cathy came into the station and told the team that she could not stop thinking about her grandfather and the mysteries he took with him when he died, and reminded herself about Donna King, Samuel's wife and her grandmother. She said that all she knew was that Donna died in a robbery about 10 years ago before the events of this case. She also stated that it was convenient that Shane Kolinsky, Donna's murderer, was arrested but died 2 weeks later after he was arrested. The team offered to help Cathy discover more about her grandmother's murder, which led them to talk to Constance Bell. The team would approach Constance one final time regarding about Samuel's fate. Constance told the team that after Donna was slain by Shane 10 years ago, the Chief visited the Nautical Museum in his free time. Constance gave Donna's blueprint to the team hoping that it would aid them in finding reasons why the Chief committed suicide. The team managed to locate a discreet cache containing Chief King's suicide letter, which finally explained the reason as to why the Chief committed suicide to avoid indictment for Adam's murder. The team went to Constance to thank her for her unconditional cooperation, and told Constance not to tell Cathy anything about their findings until the Crimson Order was brought down. Constance told the team to be very careful as after her deep cooperation in this affair, felt that the player was needed more than ever. There Will Be Blood Cathy found herself in serious trouble when the team found a Crimson Order helmet with her fingerprints (confirmed by Alex in dismay) in the Crimson Order gold mine. This infuriated Cathy because since she found out her grandfather's double-life as such, she vowed to bring them down even at a cost. Cathy even went far to investigate without the team's permission. before being locked up towards the end of There Will Be Blood.|thumb]] Cathy was wrongly charged for Delsin Peota's murder when the team found traces of her hair in Delsin's scalp, and the team had no choice but to detain Cathy until her innocence would be proven in court, much to Alex's plea not to do so, with firm beliefs of Cathy being innocent. Cathy then agreed to be detained, but not without Alex making a plea to Jones and the player to prove Cathy's innocence of this sordid affair. to the player.|thumb]] Cathy was exonerated of all criminal charges after the Crimson Order were brought down once and for all, but refused to let the player go to Pacific Bay without one final task: Cathy told the player to look into her purse in which the player found a torn document. The document turned out to be a Good Luck card when pieced back together. Cathy treated the player as gratitude for her exoneration and even told the player they did so much for the King family, so Cathy opted to throw a party with the Grimsborough Police Department to celebrate the player's promotion to Pacific Bay's police force. Season 5 Snake in the Grass Some time after the player left for Pacific Bay, Cathy and Alex married. Cathy also gave birth to their son, Sammy. Cathy also applied for the position of tech expert in the police department and with her on the job, Alex resigned to take care of Sammy at home. When the player returned to the police department, Cathy and Alex were one of the first to welcome the player back to Grimsborough. The Saddest of All Keys After arresting Ian Devine's killer, Cathy told Jones and the player that she wanted to take Alex to meet Boris Chiswick, The Henge's bassist, as he was a big fan of The Henge. Jones told her that they last met at the music store but was under the impression that Boris was leaving back for England since the tour was cancelled. Cathy and the player went to the music shop and found Boris's passport. Cathy then called Alex, who she and the player then took to the airport to meet Boris. Hear My Cry After arresting the Rocket Cow Killer, Cathy asked Gloria and the player for their help about some strange messages she had been receiving. She told them that an anonymous hacker had contacted her and was going to send her "proof". When asked what the "proof" was for, she told them that the hacker would not clarify, and that they would send her a package to the station. This prompted Gloria and the player to search the station for the package, which they discovered to be radioactive mushrooms. Game Over After arresting Juniper's killer, Cathy told the player that she was convinced that the "glitch" in DreamLife's VR game (that changed the light settings and thus removed the player's perception of time and keep them playing the game) was not a glitch at all but was actually coded into the game. She then asked the player to access DreamLife's work files to see if there was any documentation of the development of the light-changing feature. Later, Alex and the player found a hard drive, which Cathy used to get proof that the feature was not a glitch. Dead Men Tell No Tales After arresting Joshua Gibson's killer, Cathy came to talk to Jones and the player about DreamLife. She revealed that Dr Mortimer Pickering, the geologist who has been hired by DreamLife, had arrived in Grimsborough after a flight from England. After tracking his movements, Cathy said that he was last seen entering The Black Sparrow, a pirate bar on Doreo Drive. The team then went to the bar to investigate. There, they found Dr Pickering's phone. After the team unlocked it and got it to Cathy to analyze. She revealed that DreamLife had no idea Dr Pickering was already in Grimsborough. She also found a hotel confirmation in his phone and said that Dr Pickering had booking himself in for two nights at the Glitz Hotel. After that, the team came to Chief Parker's office to inform her about Dr Pickering. Blood in the Water After arresting Mayor Martha Price's killer, Cathy asked Rupert and the player to come to her office in order to find out how Rupert could communicate with the team from inside the dome when he had to go undercover in DreamLife as Mortimer Pickering without raising suspicion. She told the team that she had built Rupert a communications microchip, which was the equivalent of a phone, but smaller than a stamp. However, she said that she needed something inconspicuous to hide it in. Rupert then suggested Cathy hide the microchip in his watch, which he wore on special occasions. But he said that the watch had fallen off when he went for a stroll at the park. Later, after the team found Rupert's watch in the park and got it to Cathy, she was able to rig the watch to act as a communication device to the team: pressing its crown once would alert the team of his safety and pressing it twice would allow him to make an emergency call to the office. After making sure that everything was in place, the team went to Chief Parker's office to go over the plan to infiltrate the dome with her. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department, Cathy has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Cathy performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Smartwatch (03:00:00) *CCTV Footage (12:00:00) *Smartphone (06:00:00) Case #2: Hell is Other People *Tire Print (03:00:00) *Defaced Document (09:00:00) Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Teddy Bear Note (12:00:00) *Boris' Passport (06:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Killer's Note (12:00:00) *USB Key (12:00:00) *Open Coffin (09:00:00) *Notes in Agenda (09:00:00) *Employee Award Plaque (06:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Victim's Phone (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Student Files (06:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Unlocked Camera (03:00:00) *Recorder (12:00:00) *Text on CD (09:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Cell Phone (03:00:00) *Seismic Scanner (09:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *App Brochure (12:00:00) *Victim's Tablet (09:00:00) *Zoe's Phone (06:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Cut Out Letters (03:00:00) *Victim's iPear Watch (12:00:00) *Camera Files (06:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Check Recipient (09:00:00) *CCTV (09:00:00) *Roll of Film (09:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *VIP Card (12:00:00) *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) *Damaged Mixtape (06:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Bateman's Phone (03:00:00) *Marconi's Phone (06:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Cardboard Cutout (03:00:00) *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Security Camera (09:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Victim's Laptop (12:00:00) *Video Cassette (09:00:00) *Access Pass (06:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Computer Files (06:00:00) *Security Footage (12:00:00) *Victim's Answering Machine (09:00:00) Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead *Smartwatch (09:00:00) *Rupert's Headset (06:00:00) Case #18: Game Over *Victim's Laptop (12:00:00) *Rupert's Phone (09:00:00) *Hard Drive (09:00:00) *USB Key (06:00:00) Case #19: The Lost City *Victim's Laptop (03:00:00) *Cult Leader's Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men *DVD (09:00:00) *Bow Tie (06:00:00) Case #21: Writer's Blocked *Unlocked Phone (12:00:00) *Victim's Book (06:00:00) Case #22: Color Me Murdered *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Coded Messages (06:00:00) Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda *Victim's Cellphone (12:00:00) *CCTV Footage (09:00:00) *Zoe's Tablet (06:00:00) Case #24: The Truth Hurts *CD for Victim (12:00:00) *Unlocked Smartphone (09:00:00) *Microchip (09:00:00) Case #25: Muddying the Waters *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Interviews Tape (03:00:00) Case #26: Bone of Contention *Victim's Laptop (09:00:00) *Unlocked GritFit (15:00:00) *Incident Report (03:00:00) Case #27: Behind These Walls *Flight Number (06:00:00) Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Tablet Data (09:00:00) *Unlocked Smartphone (06:00:00) Case #29: Light My Fire *Camera (12:00:00) *Unknown Device (06:00:00) Case #30: Blood in the Water *Video Camera (12:00:00) *Rupert's Watch (06:00:00) Case #31: Domesday *Security Camera (03:00:00) *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Glass Picture (09:00:00) Case #32: Things Fall Apart *Cellphone (09:00:00) *Rupert's Watch (09:00:00) *Access Card (03:00:00) Case #33: A Rock and a Hard Place *Unlocked Phone (12:00:00) Case #34: Death in My Hand *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) Case #35: In Cold Blood *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Memory Card (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Cathy to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Cathy is one of the characters to appear in two separate seasons of the game. *Cathy is one of the characters to appear in three different districts in Grimsborough. *Cathy is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in five cases. *Cathy is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect five times. *Cathy is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. . Notice the permanent marker inside her pocket.]] *When Marked for Death originally came out, Cathy was shown to be a user of permanent marker, even sporting one inside her left pocket. In later revisions of the game, however, this was scrapped. *When looking at Cathy without her "hacker" clothes, she has a small star tattoo on her neck. In her hacker clothes, however, she does not seem to have it. It is possible that the tattoo simply gets hidden by the hood of her jacket. *Originally in Killing Me Softly, Cathy's hacker mask appeared to be plain white. *In her Marked for Death mugshot, Cathy's ears are visible, but in her mugshots for previous cases they are not. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Before being locked up in There Will Be Blood, Cathy draws her back to kiss Alex, making her one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Season 1= CKingGrimsborough.png|Cathy, as she appeared in Killing Me Softly (Case #33 of Grimsborough), At the End of the Rope (Case #35 of Grimsborough), and Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough). CKingGrimsboroughC41.png|Cathy, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). CKingGrimsboroughC56.png|Cathy, as she appeared in There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough). dfghhklffgg.png|Cathy, as she appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). Cathy Arrested.jpg|Cathy, detained after having traces of her hair found in the victim's scalp at the crime scene; she was later released, however. Kings.jpg|Samuel King (left), Cathy's late grandfather and Donna King (right), Cathy's late grandmother. William Kingsley.jpg|William Kingsley, Cathy's ancestor. TylerWright_2537.jpg|Tyler Wright, Cathy's late ex-boyfriend. OG_SUS_33_604.jpg OG_SUS_35_604.jpg OG_SUS_39_603.jpg OG_SUS_41_605.jpg CK PNG.png |-| Season 5= CTurnerConspiracyC234.png|Cathy, as she appeared in The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy). CTurnerConspiracyC237.png|Cathy, as she appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy). CTurnerConspiracyC249.png|Cathy, as she appeared in Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy) and Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). CTurnerConspiracyC259.png|Cathy, as she appeared in Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy). Cathy-Case234-3.png|Happy 1 Cathy-Case234-4.png|Happy 2 Cathy-Case234-11.png|Excited Cathy-Case249-1.png|Compassionate Cathy-Case232-6.png|Grinning 1 Cathy-Case234-13.png|Grinning 2 Cathy-Case234-12.png|Winking 1 Cathy_Case260-1.png|Winking 2 Cathy-Case234-7.png|Confident 1 Cathy_Case260-2.png|Confident 2 Cathy-Case232-8.png|Determined Cathy-Case234-9.png|Unsure Cathy-Case234-1-1.png|Confused Cathy-Case232-3.png|Thinking 1 Cathy-Case232-7.png|Thinking 2 Cathy-Case232-12.png|Indicating Cathy-Case234-2.png|Twirling her hair. Cathy-Case234-10.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case234-14.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case232-4.png|Serious Cathy-Case232-5.png|Stumped 1 Cathy-Case232-10.png|Stumped 2 Cathy-Case232-11.png|Sad 1 Cathy-Case241-1.png|Sad 2 Cathy-Case241-2.png|Tearful Cathy-Case234-1.png|Blushing Cathy-Case234-5.png|Shocked Cathy-Case232-2.png|Hopeless 1 Cathy-Case234-1-2.png|Hopeless 2 Cathy-Case245-1.png|Begging Cathy-Case232-9.png|Clueless 1 Cathy-Case234-6.png|Clueless 2 Cathy-Case234-8.png|Clueless 3 Cathy-Case249-2.png|Holding a VR headset. Cathy-Case233-1.png|Cathy and Sammy. Cathy-Case233-2.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-3.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-4.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-5.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-6.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-7.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-8.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-9.png|Ditto. Cathy-Case233-10.png|Ditto. Martine_Cathy_Case263-1.png|Cathy and Martine. Martine_Cathy_Case263-2.png|Ditto. Cathy&Alex-Case232-1.png|The Turner family. Cathy&Alex-Case232-2.png|Ditto. Cathy&Alex-Case232-3.png|Ditto. Cathy_Alex-Case233-1.png|Ditto. Cathy_Alex-Case233-2.png|Ditto. Alex-Case234-7.png|Alex Turner, Cathy's husband. Sammy-Case232-1.png|Sammy Turner, Cathy's son. Cathyrender.png|Cathy's lab render. CathyTimeAnalysis.PNG|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. CathyPartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Cathy to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Promotional images CathyTurnerConspiracy.png|Character reveal for The Conspiracy. The_Conspiracy.png|Cathy appearing in a promotional piece of artwork for The Conspiracy. 1170741 276156995870132 364426459 n.jpg|Cathy in a teaser for Marked for Death. CKingGrimsboroughFreeEnergy.jpg|Cathy in an "Extra Energy" offer. CathyAlexVDay2015.jpg|Valentine's Day 2015 2017Valentine-2.jpg|Valentine's Day 2017 2017Valentine-1.jpg|"Who's your favorite Criminal Case couple?" Alex_Cathy2018Valentine.jpg|Valentine's Day 2018 Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Central characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects